I Prescelti Sette
by BlackSky83
Summary: Los Arcobaleno. Los siete (ocho) más poderosos de todos. Tan solo su nombre causa miedo en el corazón del mafioso más fuerte. Poderosos. Fuertes. Especiales. Pero... Al final del día, primero son una familia.


Los siete más fuertes. Cada uno especializado en su propio campo. Eran asesino, mafiosos, militares, científicos, acróbatas, jefes.

Son peligrosos. Fuertes. Diferentes. Extraordinarios.

Y completamente opuestos.

Todos poseían personalidades fuertes. Era obvio que desde el segundo en que se vieron, sus voluntades lucharian unas contra otras, todas queriendo proclamar el título del "mejor" que minutos antes habían tenido asegurado.

Eran fuertes.

(Oh. Pero también eran débiles. Débiles y solitarios. Porque la cima es sinónimo de soledad. La envidia, los engaños y los sabotajes eran día a día en sus vidas. Fuertes, pero rotos en el interior.)

(Una nube sin hogar al que proteger, grita y llora por alguien digno de sus instintos.

Un sol que no tiene a quien curar, mata e ignora, porque sabe que nadie nunca llegará a sus estándares.

Una tormenta sin razones para ser, sin nada que lo enoje para desatar sus llamas, debe depender de meditación para controlar sus propia destrucción.

Una neblina que nunca muestra la realidad, que se esconde tras una ilusión y finalmente vuelve su ilusión una realidad, porque la realidad es dolorosa.

Dos lluvias tan opuestas pero tan iguales, obligadas a encerrar sus llamas, porque calmar a un escuadrón militar no era lo ideal para una misión.

Un rayo cuyo conocimiento es lo único que tiene para fortalecer, pues los escudos son innecesarios cuando no hay nadie tras ellos.

Un cielo sin elementos, consciente de que aquellos que elija proteger serán víctimas de una maldición.)

Un par de misiones. Donde los elementos apreciaron el poder de los otros, pero sabiendo que aquella sensación de hogar no dudaría mucho.

Y luego... Llego la maldición.

Las primeras semanas fueron **desastrosas**. (Elementos. Elementos tratando de encontrar un balance entre ellos.) Destrucción parecía rodear a los ocho miembros.

Pero lenta, muy lentamente, empezaron a armonizar. A entenderse unos a los otros, a sentir la conexión dentro de ellos.

Y poco a poco, se volvieron una familia. Peligrosa, destructora, posesiva. Pero siempre una familia.

(Oh. Pero seguían siendo los ocho más poderosos. Y los ocho eran precavidos, especialmente con aquellos que consideraban familia.)

Una máscara nació. Una última defensa antes de conocer a los verdaderos "I Prescelti Sette".

A los ojos del público eran un grupo fuerte, pero independiente. Los Arcobaleno no se cuidaban unos a los otros. Eran indiferentes entre ellos. (Este rumor continuo gracias a que aquellos que habían tratado de lastimar a algún Arcobaleno, no vivían para contarlo.) (Los Arcobaleno eran los más fuertes de sus respectivas llamas, amplificando los instintos que un elemento normal tendría. Y eso los hacia **extremadamente** posesivos.)

Un grupo donde la nube era débil y gritona, donde el sol se concentraba más en muerte que en cura, donde la tormenta no tenía temperamento, donde el rayo no tenía moral, donde la niebla solo protegía su dinero, donde las lluvias eran destructivas y sin calma, donde el cielo abandonaba a sus elementos.

Ellos eran los Siete(Ocho) Más Fuertes, por supuesto que podían engañar a todo el mundo de la mafia.

Pero ah. Tomó tiempo para que los Arcobaleno llegarán al punto de ser familia.

Roma no se construyó en un día, después de todo. ¿Cómo esperar que un Arco iris sincronice en menos?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hubo accidentes. Accidentes que forzaron a los Arcobaleno a respetar las habilidades de cada uno.

-¡Suban!- Exclamó Skull, su costado sangrando por las dos balas incrustadas en el, sus ojos fijos en el camino que no existía.

Los Arcobaleno habían sido enviados a una misión en lo profundo del antártico, donde una famiglia había estado resguardando un objeto precioso que su cliente deseaba. Una misión fácil, a primera vista. Todo cambio cuando su cliente fue secuestrado y torturado por información, dando a conocer la misión que les había asignado.

La famiglia estaba lista para el ataque. Los Arcobaleno no estaban listos para la defensa.

Y aún así, sus orgullos les prohibían salir de ahí sin terminar la misión, aunque fuera completamente inútil ahora. Así que entraron con todo el esplendor del arco iris. Destruyeron todo a su paso y completaron la misión. Por supuesto se llevaron algunos rasguños, una que otra bala, pero a fin de cuentas salieron vivos.

Hasta que descubrieron que su transporte los había abandonado. (Un piloto cobarde que se arrepentiría de aquello. Los elementos se encargarían de que así fuera.)

Lo único a su alrededor era un camioneta vieja y obviamente fuera de servicio. Maldijeron en varios idiomas, listos para luchar hasta matar a todos o caer en el intento.

O al menos, ese fue el plan, hasta que su nube se giró hacia la camioneta, sus ojos brillando púrpura por su determinación, y murmuró un "Yo me encargo".

Nadie lo cuestionó. Pero muchos dudaban que aquel joven con tan poco experiencia en la Mafia pudiese hacer algo. Oh... Cuan equivocados estaban.

En menos de 5 minutos, el motor del carro encendió. Seguido por el grito de la nube.

Los Arcobaleno no dudaron, todos subiéndose a la camioneta sin rechistar.

El camino frente a ellos no eran más que pequeñas islas de hielo, rodeadas de agua, imposibles para un carro.

O por lo menos, un carro que no fuera conducido por **Skull**.

Una risa casi maniática salió de la boca de la nube antes de que este apretara el pedal.

Y **manejo**.

Al otro día estaban devuelta en Italia, ninguno de ellos sabiendo con mucha exactitud como **carajos** habían salido del antártico.

Nadie pregunto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo momentos. Momentos en los que aprendieron que todos y cada uno de ellos, no importa que tan opuestos parecieran, en el fondo, eran la perfecta representación de su elemento.

Fon estaba parado frente a Luce, su ojos y manos brillando con llamas rojas, su expresión por primera vez completamente opuesto a "calmada".

A su alrededor solo había destrucción. Fuego. Muerte.

La batalla había acabado para cuando el resto llego.

Fon y Luce habían salido a una pequeña caminata por el pueblo cercano a la mansión de los Arcobaleno.

Habían sido atacados por un gran grupo de mafiosos, ¿Sus intenciones? Asegurarse de que la heredera de la famiglia Gligio Nero muriera antes de nacer.

Fon no lo tomó bien. Aún así, luchó con la misma calma de siempre. Eso cambio, sin embargo, cuando Luce se arrodilló en suelo, sus manos protegiendo su estómago. La bebe había pateado una costilla, inmovilizando a el cielo debido al dolor.

La calma de Fon se **quebró**.

Solo fuego quedo como evidencia de la destrucción de la tormenta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aprendieron a leerse unos a los otros, a comunicarse sin palabras, usando sólo su cuerpo como lenguaje.

Los Arcobaleno habían sido invitados a un baile. Una de las raras oportunidades para relajarse. Y era, obviamente, una trampa. Ellos estaban, por supuesto, enterados y decidieron ir con la sola intención de tener una buena risa.

No todos en la fiesta eran culpables, y su misericordioso cielo les había pedido desasearse de el peligro en silencio. _Sutiles_.

No era su estilo. Los otros siete disfrutaban de la destrucción, locura y miedo que provocaban sus hazañas. Pero los Arcobaleno _podían_ ser sutiles... si querían. Por lo que tomaron la petición como un retó personal a sus habilidades.

Se dispersaron por el salón.

Una risa. Un movimiento de cadera. La inclinación de la cabeza.

Todos signos imperceptibles de haber encontrado a uno de los enemigos.

Y, por supuesto, se volvió una competencia. Aquel que se deshiciera de más enemigos, ganaba un pastel preparado por Luce. El cielo estaba, orgullosamente, ignorante hacia esta apuesta.

En dos minutos los invitados empezaron a desaparecer.

En tres, los sonidos de la música cubrían los gritos de las víctimas.

En cuatro, solo quedaban la mitad de los invitados.

En cinco, Reborn camino triunfante hacia el cielo de los Arcobaleno, demandando un pastel. Los otros seis no pudieron hacer más que gruñir en irritación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y paso el tiempo. Lucharon, discutieron, destruyeron. Pero a fin de cuentas, eran una _**familia**_.

Peligrosos. Fuertes. Diferentes. Extraordinarios.

Y completamente opuestos.

Pero ya no estaban solos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Honestamente... No se... No me convence... Pero la idea en general me gusta... así que aquí está.**

 **No sé si va a ser un One-Shot. Estoy planeando escribir momentos de los Arcobaleno antes, durante y después de la maldición. Pero es solo una idea... No sé si la haré... Ya veremos.**

 **Oh! Aviso! La historia será un poco Au y OOC ya que... bueno... yo me imagino a los Arcobaleno un poco más distintos a como son en el anime :p**

 **De pronto Tsunayoshi y co. Hagan una aparición, como ya dije, todo es incierto.**

 **Como sea,**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **Gracias!**

 **Ciao Ciao.**

 **PD: ¡Dios! ¡La página está súper fastidiosa! Casi que no logró subir esto. -3-**


End file.
